The problem of urine-emergency borns when someone can not move normally his body and therefore needs an urinal. Up today a lot of solutions exit on the market in order to solve this problem generally focused to avoid the traditional urinal and to be a disposable product.
All these solutions are basically formed by three parts, as shown in FIG. 1:
An unisex plastic conveyer (1),
A storage plastic bag (2),
A pouch (3) filled with an absorbing polymer.
Why these products work badly.
The solderings made on the plastic bag between the two layers and between the bag with the conveyer, being made manually, sometime are not perfect causing a possible dripping.
The difficulty to direct down the bag when the user is bedridden.
The pouch with the absorber polymer being very sensitive to the humidity loses its property very soon specially if stored where the moisture in the air is high.
The reaction time of the polymer is prolonged by the barrier effect of the material used for the pouch, generally paper or non-woven fabric, which, under the influence of the expansion pressure has to be broken into fragments dispensing the polymer, it means time which, in that moments, the user has not.
In case of a recycling, the present disposable urinals have some problems because formed by two different components and the expulsion of the urine become gel is difficult because is amalgamated with the fragments of the pouch. Another aspect to be considered is the production cost.
The present disposable urinals are constructed manually making these operations:
The plastic bag has to be soldered at its top in order to give it an inclination,
The conveyer has to be soldered to the plastic bag,
The pouch (produced on another line) with the polymer has to be inserted into the bag,
The whole product has to be folded and inserted into an another plastic bag, which also has to be soldered.
It is calculated that for these operations, which are totally manual, the required time is more than one minute.
For a disposable product all these costs have to be avoid. Another aspect to be considered as background of this invention is the use of this invented urinal also for incontinence and as substitute of the catheter.
The crux of the present invention is to make a retractable and disposable urinal having the following characteristics:
Easy to handle,
Easy to direct,
Easy to recycle,
Low volume when stored,
No pouch filled with absorbing polymer,
Reaction time of the absorber polymer very fast,
Low production cost.